staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Kwietnia 2014
TVP 1 05:20 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 6/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Miłość jest silniejsza 25'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wojciech Klewiec; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Pełnosprawni - odc. 49; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Las bliżej nas - odc. 52 Wycinka drzew; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Rozmowy Krzysztofa Ziemca - "Anna German - moja miłość"; wywiad; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 13/21 - Zakład o śmierć - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Natura w Jedynce - Baribale z lasów północy (Black Bears of the Northwoods) - txt. str. 777 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:David Wright; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 50 Wielki Zderzacz Hadronów w CERN - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Słodkie życie - Męska choroba /6/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia na przedwiośniu; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2855; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Drużyna A IV - odc. 8, Krew, pot i brawa (The A - Team IV, ep. 8, Blood, Sweat, and Cheers); serial kraj prod.USA (1985); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Święty Piotr - część 2 (San Pietro (tyt. ang. Saint Peter) segunda puntata) - txt. str. 777 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2005); reż.:Giulio Base; wyk.:Omar Shariff, Daniele Pecci, Lina Sastri; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Metr od świętości - Sudan; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 140 - Zagubiona (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 6) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Ranczo - odc. 97 (seria VIII, odc. 6) - Nowatorska terapia - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:08 ME w podnoszeniu ciężarów - kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Kronika BNP Paribas Katowice Open; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 59 (seria V, odc. 7) - Testament - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Wakacje Jasia Fasoli (Mr Bean's Holiday) - txt. str. 777 85'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja, Niemcy (2007); reż.:Steve Bendelack; wyk.:Rowan Atkinson, Emma de Caunes, Willem Dafoe; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Metr od świętości - Sudan; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Daybreakers. Świt. (Daybreakers) 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Australia (2008); reż.:Michael Spierig, Peter Spierig; wyk.:Ethan Hawke, Willem Dafoe, Sam Neill, Isabel Lucas, Claudia Karvan, Jay Laga'aia, Vince Colosimo, Gavin Coleman; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:00 Wielki Tydzień - txt. str. 777 92'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Wojciech Malajkat, Magdalena Warzecha, Bożena Dykiel, Beata Fudalej, Jakub Przebindowski, Cezary Pazura, Wojciech Pszoniak, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Kryzsztof Stroiński, Radosław Pazura; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Droga do przebaczenia (Reservation Road) 97'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Terry Geard; wyk.:Joaquin Phoenix, Mark Ruffalo, Jennifer Connelly, Mira Sorvino; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Żywe trupy - odc. 6/6 (Walking Dead, The ep. 6/6); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Okazja - odc. 9/19 - Wigilia zastępcza; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Okazja - odc. 10/19 - Kredyt w Rympał Banku; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1054; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Droga do Brazylii - odc. 3 (Road to the 2014 FIFA World Cup); magazyn piłkarski kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1101 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1102 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1103 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Polacy w Rzymie i Watykanie 21'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tadej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2109; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Baron24 - odc. 11 "Apetyt na ogórki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Baron24 - odc. 12 "Teściowa w sieci" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 13/18 - Bez instrukcji - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (29); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - odc. 12/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 79; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 79; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland IV seria - Bitwa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Osaczony (Hostage) - txt. str. 777 108'; thriller kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2005); reż.:Florent Emilio Siri; wyk.:Bruce Willis, Kevin Pollack, Jimmy Bennett; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Koncert Moniki Borzym; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Empire Records (Empire Records) 86'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Allan Moyle; wyk.: Anthony LaPaglia, Renée Zellweger, Liv Tyler, Maxwell Caulfield; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Hawaje, Oslo (Hawaii Oslo) 119'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Norwegia (2004); reż.:Erik Poppe; wyk.:Trond Espen Seim, Jan Gunnar Roise, Stig Henrik Hoff, Petronella Barker; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (2602) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Jeźdźcy smoków (17) 08:15 Jeźdźcy smoków (18) 08:45 Scooby Doo 09:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (23) 09:45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (24) 10:15 Ewa gotuje (213) 10:55 Na fali 12:35 Jaś Fasola (7) 13:10 Must be the music - tylko muzyka (6) 15:10 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami (6) 17:10 Hell's Kitchen - piekielna kuchnia (1) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (11) 20:00 Rio 22:05 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo (6) 00:20 Dom z kości 02:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną (100) 03:30 Tajemnice losu (1606) TVN 05:35 Uwaga! (3888) 05:50 Mango - Telezakupy 07:55 Efekt domina (6) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN (738) 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1896) 11:25 Na Wspólnej (1897) 11:50 Na Wspólnej (1898) 12:10 Na Wspólnej (1899) 12:50 Ugotowani (6) 13:50 Project Runway (6) 14:50 Lekarze (6) 15:55 Surowi rodzice (6) 16:55 Bitwa o dom (6) 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje (6) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! (3889) 20:00 X Factor (7) 21:30 Dziewczyna moich koszmarów 23:50 Pitch Black 02:05 Uwaga! (3889) 02:20 Arkana magii (1248) 03:40 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 915* - Czy Wiesiek ma romans; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 916* - Co z tą ciążą; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 917* - Konfrontacja; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 918* - Jak we śnie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 919* - Powiedzieć rodzicom; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Załoga Eko - odc. 11 - Segregacja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Niespokojne umysły - Jerzy Vetulani; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Świat się kręci - /139/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Punkt widzenia - odc. 3/7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 131 - Doskonała (Ojciec Mateusz X odc. 10) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 39 Hiszpania - Wyspy Kanaryjskie (148) Teneryfa - Wyspa bogata; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 552 - Czuwanie; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Lolek 44'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tadej, Marcin Sępiak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (188); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (217); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Metr od świętości - Sudan; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1046; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 19. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Zakład dla normalnych - piosenki Jana Wołka cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 26 - Smacznego, kudłaty kolego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 1/7* - Plac Napoleona - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Waldemar Krzystek; wyk.:Zofia Tomaszewska - Charewicz, Wojciech Solarz, Krzysztof Stroiński, Anna Dereszowska, Borys Szyc, Jakub Mazurek, Marta Chodorowska, Cezary Morawski, Katarzyna Gniewkowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (43); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Katyń - txt. str. 777 116'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Maja Ostaszewska, Artur Żmijewski, Danuta Stenka, Jan Englert, Magdalena Cielecka, Agnieszka Glińska, Paweł Małaszyński, Maja Komorowska, Władysław Kowalski; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1046; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 26 - Smacznego, kudłaty kolego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 1/7* - Plac Napoleona; serial TVP; reż.:Waldemar Krzystek; wyk.:Zofia Tomaszewska - Charewicz, Wojciech Solarz, Krzysztof Stroiński, Anna Dereszowska, Borys Szyc, Jakub Mazurek, Marta Chodorowska, Cezary Morawski, Katarzyna Gniewkowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (43); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Metr od świętości - Sudan; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Katyń 116'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Maja Ostaszewska, Artur Żmijewski, Danuta Stenka, Jan Englert, Magdalena Cielecka, Agnieszka Glińska, Paweł Małaszyński, Maja Komorowska, Władysław Kowalski; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Zakończenie dnia